Remember me
by KHStennis01
Summary: Sequel to Hermione's Decision. Hermione wakes up, things have changed in the years that Hermione was asleep. HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

Remember me "Sequel of Hermione's Decision"

**Author's note: Hey remember me! Lol I know I hate high school. I'll start updating my other stories! Thanks for wating for the update+khs**

_**If you haven't read the other story go read it! But my grammer errors are bad! So watch out!**_

_Do you remember_

_There was once a young woman_

_And she had loved you like no other before_

_When you were together_

_You were the heart and soul of the party_

_Now them days is over_

_Them times, them times are no more_

_Though you're gone I can still feel your presence_

_Least I think that's the way it should be_

_So wherever you are take a minute_

_Remember me, remember me_

_Sometimes it feels like I'm left in this darkness_

_God called your number and then he just turned out the light_

_Heaven embraced you and I know, I know that you're happy_

_But, oh I miss you, I miss, I miss you and I cry for you every night_

_Well, one day we will be reunited_

_Least I hope that is our destiny_

_So while you chill in the arms of angels_

_Remember me, remember me_

_+remember me by Beverley Knight _

Harry got up and ran the whole way there, the person in there didn't look like Hermione. The room smelled like blood, it wasn't good memories for Harry.

Harry Grabbed Hermione's bruised hand into his, "Wake up Hermione."

Now-

Someone's point of view.

Everyone has a different side to the same story, but this time the story everyone had the same story. They all asked the same question, "Why, her?" That my friend's something that fate had planned out and I'm here to tell that story.

It isn't a sad one, so cheer up. If you don't like those Sappy Romances then you're out of luck. This story has it up and downs. Hermione is still in her Saint Mungo's bed, poor Hermione she doesn't know how much she has missed. She'll know when she wakes up something has changed.

As for Harry, you ask? Oh, he is alive and doing well. He kill You-know-who, after Hermione had been in the hospital for two months. I can't say much for his heart, it's slowly coming together.

The triplets, well being children, they have had an easier time with their Mom's "condition", since they don't even know her that well.

Now the next chapter will start with Harry and the kids, you might be a little saddened in this event yet the story will go on.

Goodbye my friends.

**The next chapter will be posted next week this is just the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding the world in the smallness of a grain of sand

And holding infinities in the palm of your hand

And Heaven's realms in the seedlings of this tiny flower

And eternities in the space of a single hour

Send your love into the future

Send your love into the distant dawn

Inside your mind is a relay station

A mission probe into the unknowing

We send a seed to a distant future

Then we can watch the galaxies growing

This ain't no time for doubting your power

This ain't no time for hiding your care

You're climbing down from an ivory tower

You've got a stake in the world we ought to share

You see the stars are moving so slowly

But still the earth is moving so fast

Can't you see the moon is so lonely

**She's still trapped in the pain of the past**

Send your love by Sting

Remember me.

By khstennis01

A person's p.o.v

Somewhere in St. Mungo's there is a place for the "no hope" Cases. Its so white and clean. This place is _Rarely _used, because there is **always** hope, but today Hermione Granger is brought to this place. Care to ask why? Well she healers say there is no hope for her. Hermione has been in a coma for five years.

Fate has planned something for the lucky people that know her. That right my friends. She is going to wake up, psh, and the healers said she had no hope….So on to the story.

It was five years ago since Hermione had went into a coma. Each of those days Harry blamed himself for the mess Hermione was in. That was in his past. There was no way that Hermione would wake up, Harry had thought, so he had moved on with his life with the kids. He had gotten a great job and got to spend so much time with his children.

But that wasn't the only thing that has changed. Harry _thought_ he had moved on. If he believed that then everyone else believed that. Whom might you ask is the lucky girl? Well I can't tell you that, cause that would ruin the story.

Now to the story…..

Beep…Beep…Beep, that was the only sound in the room, at least from what the human ear can hear. To an Cat or dog hear they might of noticed the slight movement of Hermione's body.

Hermione's eye slowly moved opened, What she saw wasn't what she wanted or what she knew. The room was white and by the looks of it nothing like a dark place like she was in. Hermione mind was racing to find where Harry was. If he was okay.

There was awkard silence around this room. "Hello, is anyone here," Hermione called out. The words rang out like a bell, yet no one came to answer them. Hermione was getting pretty scared, though this place reminded her of Saint Mungo's. If this was Saint Mungo's how did she get here? Why was she here for? She had to many questions that couldn't be answered as of right now.

A lady in white looked into the room where Hermione was staying. Eyes of the lady when wide when she saw Hermione's eye moving and seeing Hermione talking to herself. "Hermione…Oh, my I'm going to have to call the healer's…what luck…after all these years…Ron is going to flip", the lady muttered to herself. Hermione looked at her confused, what did she mean by "after all these years?"

It had taken the lady minutes to come back with healers. When the healers came she was bashed with questions about everything. Yet no one gave her answers to her questions. Why was she here?


End file.
